El día que fui salvado por una chica
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Razón de mi trauma... x la q pensaba dejar de escribir, en fin.. Durante un viaje que pokémon ¿que puedes encontrar? Creo que el summary no tiene mucho que ver, pero el intento se hizo


Aquél parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, completamente aburrido cual sería mi sorpresa al saber que me había equivocado, pues habría de vivir una de las mejores experiencias.

A todo esto, se preguntarán quien soy… déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Kyle y tengo 23 años, soy un chico bastante común y corriente y hay quien dice que más corriente que común pero eso ya es opinión de cada quien. Actualmente soy un investigador pokémon, pero, tiempo atrás fui considerado uno de los mejores entrenadores de la región de Jotho. El porque deje de serlo… cuestión de perspectivas, me es más interesante estudiar pokémon que ponerlos a luchar uno contra otro.

Me encontraba caminando rodeado por un árido paraje lleno de tierra y rocas en compañía de Kage, mi fiel Umbreon, había llegado hasta ese sitio por rumores de que ahí encontraría el fósil de un antiguo pokémon, del cual se decía tenía una importancia mucho mayor que cualquiera de los legendarios que se conocían hasta ahora. Esa investigación me ayudaría a subir puntos en mi expediente y a aprobar el examen para mi certificación, así que lograría mi objetivo a como diera lugar.

-Uff, solo un poco más y estaremos en el lugar correcto –dije sonriendo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no salía en busca de aventuras.

-Grrr –gruñe molesto mi compañero, supongo que es normal llevamos mucho tiempo viajando sin tomarnos un buen descanso.

-Vamos, no deberías ponerte así también estabas muy emocionado con el viaje además ya casi llegamos. – Comenté algo nervioso por la actitud de mi pokémon, pronto visualice el lugar que era nuestro destino, el "Fire Cannon"- Al fin!!! Hemos llegado.

-Por tu seguridad es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ese lugar. –escuché a mis espaldas una voz suave, pero cargada de una frialdad indescriptible.

-¿Huh? –fue lo único que dije mirando a la persona que me había dicho aquello, se trataba de una chica, más o menos de mi edad, tez morena clara, cabello oscuro a la altura de los hombros y ojos negros, a decir verdad era muy linda.

-Te he dicho que no debes ir allá, ese sitio no es seguro. –Dijo de forma bastante cortante.- además no encontrarás lo que has venido a buscar.

-Donde yo vaya no es asunto tuyo, no te entrometas además… -dije mirándola despectivamente- este no es lugar para una chica, porque mejor no vas a hacer actividades acorde a ti.

-Como te atreves!!! –respondió furiosa, para acercarse hasta a mí con intenciones para nada amistosas, lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de ser una simple chica sea capaz de infundir tanto… terror.

Antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacer cualquier cosa Kage ya estaba frente a mí, preparado para cualquier ataque en caso necesario y gruñendo a la desconocida, quien pareció desconcertarse un momento.

-Je como verás estoy bien protegido –comenté sonriendo ampliamente- así que no veo porque te preocupas… a menos que… te hayas enamorado de mi con solo verme jajaja.

-Eres demasiado hablador, pero es tu decisión yo solo cumplí con lo que se me ha encomendado, advertirte, tu Umbreon no será capaz de resistir lo que habita en el cañón. –dijo ignorando completamente mi comentario.

-Parece que sabes más de lo que dices –comenté curioso, para continuar hablando con los ojos cerrados demostrando la actitud que tenía para con ella- pero me da igual, solo eres una chica y como todas eres una entrometida, siempre buscando algún chisme. Además ni Kage ni mucho menos yo necesitamos tu ayuda.

Cuando trate de ver su reacción a mis palabras, ella ya no estaba, me encontraba solo con Kage.

-¿Habrá sido una alucinación? –me pregunte confundido, para mirar a mi Umbreon quien tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto.

Decidí no darle importancia y continuar mi recorrido, a fin de cuentas a eso había venido, buscando no solo mi trabajo sino una buena aventura y siempre en estas hay riesgo de lo contrario no sería divertido.

-Vamos amigo, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, haya sido mi imaginación o no, esa chica era escalofriante –a lo que mi compañero solo asentía.

Continuamos adentrándonos al cañón buscando señales de vida pokémon pues hallar vida humana en un sitio así sería bastante ilógico.

-En fin, empecemos con el reporte –saqué una pequeña grabadora, para luego comenzar a hablar en ella- Me encuentro en Fire Cannon, lugar desértico donde se esperaría encontrar indicios de pokémon tipo tierra, no hay rastros de tales o de cualquier otro tipo.

Al menos eso creía, pero Kage tenía otra opinión pues de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso, levantando las orejas buscando cualquier dato de alarma y gruñendo.

-¿Que te pasa?, no tienes de que alterarte no hay nada aquí –dije molesto, tal parece que mi viaje había sido un desperdicio, no había rastros de vida pokémon ni datos sobre aquél fósil que me llevo a ese sitio en primer lugar.

Sin previo aviso una avalancha de rocas comenzó a caer cerca de mí, afortunadamente Kage logro hacerme a un lado a tiempo. Ante nosotros aparece un Steelix de color azul pálido lo que indica que se trata de un shiny y por su agresividad deduje que se trataba de un pokémon salvaje, quizás el viaje no sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Vaya… y yo creí que no encontraría nada, creo que atraparlo sería una buena adquisición –dije sonriendo para luego mirar a Kage- bien compañero, es hora de entrar en acción, no es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un tipo acero.

Dicho esto, mi umbreon se preparo para la batalla, estaba completamente seguro que ganaría no por nada tenía toda mi experiencia anterior como entrenador además que ya conocía las características de Steelix y como se comportaba este en batalla, era presa fácil.

-Kage… confuse ray –Steelix se que inmóvil, mirando fijamente a mi Umbreon- Bien, continúa con… -pero fui interrumpido por un potente Eartkquake que dio de lleno a mi pokémon-Demonios!!! ¿Kage te encuentras bien?

Por toda respuesta, mi umbreon se puso de pie nuevamente, parecía molesto, je ahora recuerdo que jamás le ha gustado perder, por eso nos identificamos tanto… desde que era un Eevee fue tan orgulloso como yo.

-Perfecto, vamos amigo… demuéstrale quien manda aquí. –Umbreon comenzó a cargar energía- Hyper beam… -el ataque dio justo en el blanco, y sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, Steelix no tenía ningún rasguño pero se le notaba cada vez más molesto.- Creo que estamos en serios problemas amigo… -Steelix respondió con Iron Tail, arrojando lejos a Kage, quien volvió a incorporarse.

-Eso te enseñara a tomar en cuenta las advertencias –dijo una voz fría, aquella que pertenecía a la chica que encontramos al llegar.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí? –pregunte confundido.

-Viendo que lo que te dije es cierto, es un sitio peligroso para ti –respondió sonriendo burlonamente

-Te demostrare que estas equivocada… vamos Kage. –anime a mi compañero.

-Tu pokemon ya no tiene fuerzas acaso eres tan mal entrenador que no lo notas. –comentó para luego señalar a Kage, era cierto, a duras penas podía sostenerse.

-Demonios…-realmente estaba mal, Kage era el único pokémon que traía conmigo al ser un viaje de investigación no creí necesario traer más.

Cuando Steelix iniciaba un nuevo ataque, algo se lo impidió… frente a mi Umbreon se encontraba un imponente Charizard.

-Bien Draco, es nuestro turno…

-¿Estas loca? –Dije desesperado- Si yo no logre nada contra Steelix mucho menos tú.

-Eso lo veremos –sonrió confiada- Draco Sunny Day…

-Claro haz más fuerte ha Steelix… -dije irónico.

-Ahora… Flamethower –ese ataque acorralo al pokémon tipo acero, realmente me sorprendió que aquella chica supiera pelear tan bien, sin embargo, el Steelix seguía resistiendo.

-Quizá si atacamos los dos, logremos derrotarlo –dije más tranquilo.

-Esta batalla ya es mía, no te metas… ocúpate de tu umbreon. –dijo tranquilamente, su mirada mostraba determinación, realmente era de admirar, a pesar de mi anterior comportamiento, estaba ayudandome.

La batalla siguió un poco más, ninguno de los pokemon parecía ceder, Steelix tenía mucha resistencia, pero el poder de ataque de Charizard y su tipo le ponía en seria ventaja, poco a poco Steelix comenzó a ceder más terreno. El combate estaba por terminar…

-Es tiempo de terminar con esto Draco… -dijo la joven fríamente- Fire Blast. –Su pokemon obedeció inmediatamente, y el ataque impacto por completo en el tipo acero haciéndolo caer, ella lanzó una pokebola y en unos segundos después en esta se encontraba guardado un excelente espécimen.

-Yo… -trataba de buscar palabras para agradecer y disculparme, realmente me había comportado como un idiota.

-Olvidalo, para la próxima solo ten en cuenta las advertencias… -me dijo sonriendo- Por cierto mi nombre es Kira.

-Eh… soy Kyle

-Lo sé, a pesar de ser tan joven eres un investigador que se esta haciendo bastante fama, por eso te dije q el cañón era peligroso para ti pues note que no traías más pokemon que Umbreon. –dijo para acercarse a Kage, quien ya se encontraba más repuesto.

-Gracias –comenté avergonzado- en realidad yo venía por mi investigación.

-Ah eso también, la información que pudiste haber encontrado ya no se encuentra en ese lugar… -respondió mirando a la nada- mi padre se encargo de recolectarla hace tiempo, dijo que no cualquiera debería encontrarla.

-Entiendo… supongo que tiene razón… ¿crees que puedas llevarme con él? Me gustaría conversar sobre mi investigación quizá acceda a darmela. –dije entusiasmado-

-No puedo hacerlo, a menos claro que quieras ir al otro mundo a visitarlo –contestó algo burlona, supongo que para no sentir tristeza.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No te preocupes, ha pasado tiempo… pero tampoco puedo ayudarte, los datos fueron destruidos cuando el murio –dijo tranquila- además aunque los tuviera no te los daría, no eres alguien que los merezca.

-Si creo que tienes razón, mi actitud no ha sido la mejor… -suspire cansadamente- Ssi que… en verdad el viaje solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

-no estaría tan segura… -dijo, para luego arrojarme la pokebola.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Mmm estará en buenas manos contigo, además que lo deseas más que yo –dijo animadamente- y así tu viaje no habrá sido un desperdicio.

-En verdad eres sorprendente… cuando te conocí tu comportamiento fue muy distinto. –dije amablemente

-Las personas no son lo que aparentan, además el tuyo tampoco es el más indicado… -respondió despreocupadamente.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

-Bien, espero que hayas aprendido, para la próxima toma en cuenta las advertencias.

Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de que se fuera y la última vez que le vi, no he tenido oportunidad de volver a aquél sitio por lo que no se si siga allá. Pero desde ese día sufrí un gran cambio… me volví más sensato y abierto a escuchar y todo por una chica que no solo me hizo ver como era sino que también salvo mi vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor.**

Bueno, de donde salio la idea de realizar este fic... pues de los foros de Pokémex yo y mi brillante neurona que de vez en cuando trabaja decidimos probar suerte con este tema, y pues los resultados no fueron los que yo esperaba, razón por la cual estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir, cosa que… estoy reflexionando, aún no estoy segura así que por ahora los proyectos que tenía seguirán detenidos por tiempo indefinido.

En fin por último solo quería hacer unas pequeñas dedicatoria... A Kenshin, por su cumpleaños... este es parte de tu regalo y a Tona, gracias por el apoyo compañero , creo que tienes razón, un esfuerzo más, pero conste que será porque tú lo pides y porque confias en mí. Sonia, amiga!!! Que haría sin ti eh??? gracias por ayudarme con los fics y por el apoyo que me brindas y por sacarme de mis "agradables" crisis, en verdad… haré mi mayor esfuerzo lo prometo.


End file.
